


Laying It On Too Thick

by WincestSounds (Cammerel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, RP, Shower Sex, Top!Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/WincestSounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean starts courting his brother and Sam finally has enough of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laying It On Too Thick

**Author's Note:**

> One of the ONLY times I played Sam and Barb was Dean. Also, this is a SERIOUSLY old RP that we picked back up near the end, so you might notice a change in writing style.

It was just after dark and they’d finished burning some bones, another day another job. They stood idly next to the grave, just watching the flames when Dean noticed Sam must have touched his face, there was just a smudge of dirt on his cheek.

The older Winchester tried not to laugh, instead he reached up and wiped it away, his thumb lingering for a few seconds longer than necessary. Dean had been trying to drop subtle hints here and there, trying to show Sam how much he wanted him. His brother was just as stubborn as Dean was though, so he knew it’d take some time to drill it into that thick skull of his.

Dean had come to terms with the fact that he was in love with his brother years ago, his feelings had time to mature and settle. He wouldn’t ever come straight out and tell Sam about it - probably couldn’t physically do it if he tried - but that didn’t mean he couldn’t hint at it enough for a blind man to see. It was Sam, he’d either understand or he’d run away. And just because Dean loved him, didn’t mean he’d stop being a pain in the ass older brother.

He put his hands in his pockets and grinned wide, “Dude, you look like you made out with the corpse.”

“Huh?” Sam turned to his brother, raising a brow and feeling the faint flutter of butterflies in his stomach as he looked at Dean, “What was it?”

The older Winchester had been acting strange for a while now and it was kind of throwing Sam off, every time he did something like this. He almost couldn’t handle it anymore, having Dean be so close, break the boundaries between them, though thin enough already, but  **this**? This was getting to be too much for him. Sam was half tempted to just tackle the guy, and it was hard to resist.

Dean licked his lips and shot Sam an amused glance, “Dirt on your face, Romeo.” For someone so smart, sometimes Sam was a real dumb ass.

He nodded towards the grave, “Did you  **bone**  her after you finished diggin’? Get it?” Dean chuckled and nudged Dam in the ribs, “ _Boned_.” _Now that was a thought._  Dean wondered what Sam would look like in that type of situation, what kind of lover he’d be.

Sam stared at Dean, eyebrows and lips stilled in what could’ve almost been considered a glare; something Dean often referred to as his ‘bitch face’. He pulled up his shovel and took a few steps back, “We should get going, there’s no reason to be here anymore.”

Dean rolled his eyes, still grinning as he moved towards Sam, “I love it when you get all pissy.” He shook his head and patted Sam on the ass before moving towards the Impala.

Sam stiffened up as he watched Dean walk ahead of him, his own eyes wide set as his cheeks flushed. Dean was seriously fucking with him. What the hell was the guy’s problem? He shook his head and followed finally, long legs catching him back up fast enough.

The older Winchester stopped shortly before he reached the driver side door of the car and pivoted back towards Sam. Dean reached into his pocket and tossed Sam the keys then proceeded to walk around to the passenger side.

He laid his arms across the top of the car, “It’s been a while,” He shrugged and looked away, “You should drive her back.”

Sam raised his brows, catching the keys and smirking, “You sure?” He asked as he tucked the shovels away in the trunk and walked around to the driver’s side. It wasn’t often that Dean let him drive the Impala, but hell, he was getting more curious now, what was his brother up to?

“M’sure, watchin’ you dig left me exhausted,” Dean feigned yawning as he slid into the passenger seat. It felt odd, but it’d be worth it. He hooked his arm behind the seat and slouched a little, “Besides, you look good behind the wheel.” Dean grinned to himself and looked out the window.

Sam bent down low as he climbed into his seat and took in Dean’s words for a moment.  _Hold on a second_ , this was just too much. He started the car and pulled out of the graveyard.

Dean had practically been all over him the passed few weeks, and it was getting more and more obvious. Sam was getting to the point where he didn’t think it was Dean just being  _Dean_ anymore, or trying to get a rise out of him. And if neither of those were the cases, then it was something else; something Sam hadn’t considered.  _But what?_  And why wasn’t Dean just coming out and **saying it**  already?

About five miles or so down the road, Dean couldn’t take the silence between them, he felt as if Sam could read his thoughts. He bent over and pulled out a cassette that he kept hidden and popped it in, it was some band Sam liked, The Smiths or whatever.

He was trying to pull all the stops, in between picking on his little brother of course. He’d been giving Sam the last donut after their trips to Dunkin’ Donut’s, went out of his way to make sure Sam got his prissy mocha half-fat latte every morning along with Dean’s plain black coffee. It all came a lot easier than he expected - doing nice things for Sam.

After he put the cassette in he shot Sam a ‘ _I’ll-pound-you-if-you-ask-me-why-I-own-this_ ’ type of look before settling back into the passenger seat.

Sam’s mind had been on an entire train the moment the term ‘coming out’ had been thought within his inner monologue, and he considered his brother’s actions as of late, from a third person’s point-of-view. But it wasn’t possible. There was no way.

It wasn’t even likely, that his brother could be… Sort of…  _Courting him? No, Dean doesn’t **do**  courting, first of all. Does he?_ Sam turned and looked at his brother, carefully considering everything. But he couldn’t get it away from that. And what, honestly, was the likelihood that they both would be interested in one another?  **Not**.  _It wasn’t._  There was no possible way.

“You can get first shower when we get back if you want,” Dean gritted out, that was one thing they usually always fought over. If Sam couldn’t see that Dean was practically rolling over for him, then he didn’t know what else to do. One thing was for sure, Dean hadn’t really been himself lately. But, Sam sort of had that effect on him, **kind of** made him want to be a better person.

If that wasn’t courting (Winchester style), Sam didn’t know what  **was** , and with the Impala growling underneath him, well. Dean  **was**  courting him. There was nothing else to it.

Sam felt his pants tighten painfully the second the thought registered and lodged itself in his brain.  _Fuck_ , Dean was actually courting  **him** , courting **Sam** , and knowingly; he knew what he was doing and he wasn’t ashamed to do it. He… Was waiting on Sam to catch up.

Sam nearly chuckled at that thought. Dean was _ahead of him_ , was waiting, hinting, and probably worried with how Sam would react, but he was giving it a chance. Which meant that Dean was ready for something more, for them to be more than… More than whatever this was already. Life partners?  _Soulmates_?

Dean kept looking over at Sam nervously, of course, his natural instinct when Sam didn’t answer was to back track, “Unless you don’t want to, it’s fine. I’ll take it.”

This,  **all**  of this wasn’t stuff Dean normally did. He figured though, if he wanted to impress Sam he’d have to put in a little effort and damn it he was trying. If anyone was worth the effort, it was  **his**  Sammy.

Sam didn’t respond, speeding up slightly and turning into their motel sharply the moment it came into sight. He parked the car as gently as he could, knowing that Dean would probably complain if he didn’t. Without saying another word, he climbed out of the car and stalked up to the front door, impatiently waiting for his brother to catch up - this time.

Dean got out of the car and walked behind Sam, after he closed the door he turned to his little brother and held his hands up, “What the hell crawled up your ass? You haven’t said anything to me since we left the cemetery.”

It made Dean uneasy, Sam was never at a loss for words and now he was giving Dean the silent treatment.

Sam shoved Dean back against the wall of their motel room, just a breath from the bathroom as he cradled the left side of Dean’s face and neck, kissing him so roughly that it was bound to bust one of their lips. His left hand moved down, taking Dean’s waist in his large paw, pulling their bodies flush as he thrust against his older brother, grinding the fronts of their jeans against one another as he growled into the shorter man’s mouth.

Dean tried pushing back, but god damn Sam was  **so**  strong. Dean’s hands eagerly felt out his brother’s biceps as his lips worked in turn with Sam’s, what little he could actually move them anyway, “Fuckin’  **finally**.” Dean could feel Sam’s hard-on.  _Wait_. Sam was hard for Dean? That was something he could get behind one hundred and ten percent,  _pun intended_.

“You’re an idiot, Dean, I swear,” Sam practically hissed, reaching down with both arms, grabbing Dean’s legs around the meat of his thighs and hoisting the smaller man up onto his hips, wrapping those gorgeously bowed legs around his waist. He pointed his face upwards now, tongue and lips working together as he sucked under Dean’s chin and jaw.

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam’s broad shoulders, he couldn’t find it in himself to be annoyed by the fact that Sam had picked him up like a girl, “You’re the idiot, baby boy,” Dean pulled at the back of Sam’s hair, “I’ve been layin’ it on thick for a while.” It was nice that Sam responded this way, he hadn’t really thought of the repercussions if Sam didn’t feel the same.

The younger Winchester felt so good pressed against him though, so thick and sturdy. Dean tried rocking his hips impatiently against Sam.

“How the hell did you think I’d just figure out something like that?” Sam asked, chuckling as his hands moved about, taking off the single layer he still wore from digging in the cemetery, and then began shoving off the multiples that Dean had on, finally running his rough, calloused fingers over the soft squish of his brother’s stomach as he pushed Dean’s last shirt off, over his head.

“Cause you’re smart, Sammy,” Dean pulled Sam in for a kiss, “Just didn’t think it’d take you so long.”

He didn’t have to admire Sam from afar anymore, he could touch, and that had him so hard it hurt. If Dean didn’t already know that he looked good, he might actually feel inferior compared to Sam; whose body was damn near comparable to a God, broad shoulders and miles of bronzed skin.

“I don’t think I should’ve been expected to put something like that together,” Sam pulled Dean higher up on the wall as he kissed his brother’s chest, carefully reaching down around Dean’s thighs to unbutton his own pants and step out of them. He let the shorter man back down to the ground and reached forward, pulling at the buttons of his brother’s jeans.

“What then?” Dean watched Sam work on his jeans before he stepped out of them, “You just expected me to man-up and tell you? It’s not fair to put something like that on me either, Sam.”

Dean wasn’t going to let Sam ruin the moment, he grabbed the larger man by the hips and pulled him close as he looked up into the hazel eyes, “At least I tried, counts for somethin’ right?”

Sam grinned at his brother, stripping them both of their underwear, reaching up and taking Dean’s face within his large paws, pulling him in, “You did good,” He said, pressing his lips to the shorter man’s before moving them back, carefully walking them through the bathroom and stopping before the tub as he reached down to turn the water on.

Dean wiggled his brows suggestively, “In the shower, Sammy?  _I like it_.” Dean ran his hands down the larger man’s back and rested them on the swell of his ass, squeezing lightly. If this was actually going to happen, then Dean wasn’t going to hold back, but he had a slight feeling that Sam was the more aggressive and assertive type - if that damn near lip busting kiss was anything to go by.

“You may not be covered in grave dirt head to foot, but  **I**  am,” Sam said, climbing carefully into the shower, his brother in his arms as he settled Dean against the wall. He pressed his lips to the shorter man’s shoulder, kissing and grabbing Dean’s hips, thrusting against him as the hot water sprayed down over them both.

Dean grinned and rubbed his hands over his brother’s face, neck and shoulders as he tried to wipe away the dirt under the stream of water.

He pressed his forehead to Sam’s shoulder and tried to suppress a moan, both of their cocks were slick, wet and slotted perfectly next to one another, “Didn’t know you were so pushy.” He liked it though, knowing that his  **bigger**  little brother was so dominant, especially when he always thought Sam was the soft type.

“Are you normally this  _submissive_?” Sam asked, handing the body wash to his brother as he took the back of Dean’s neck within his grip, forcing his head to the side as Sam sucked over the exposed skin, hips thrusting harder into his brother, pushing Dean into the wet, tiled wall over and over again with each forward motion.

“Not  **really** ,” Dean mumbled, trying to keep his eyes open, because god _damn_  that felt good, “But you’re kinda pushin’ me around like a rag doll, don’t have much choice.” Which was partially a lie, as long as it was Sam that was doing the pushing then he liked it. Dean settled his hands low on his brother’s hips to try and make sure he kept pressing into him, he’d probably whine if Sam pulled away at this point.

Sam narrowed his brows as he began to lather his brother’s body up, grabbing the soft, thick gams within his grip as he lifted Dean back onto his hips, wrapping the bowed legs around his waist once more.

“You have a problem with that?” He asked, biting along Dean’s throat.

Dean wrapped one arm around Sam’s neck to keep himself up as his other hand squeezed at his brother’s bicep, he shook his head in a no motion slowly, “Goddamn, Sammy.” Dean leaned forward just a bit and kissed along his brother’s shoulder.

“Good,” The younger Winchester breathed, one hand reaching underneath, fingers soaped and soaked from the shower head as they ventured forth, gently grazing over his brother’s balls, tracing a line up to the tight, puckered entrance. He swirled his index finger around it, getting it moist enough to slip one of his digits inside. Dean was tight, and he moved carefully - he wanted to just fuck the hell out of the smaller man, but he didn’t want to hurt Dean.

Even though Dean was nervous, he could feel his cock throb from anticipation of having Sam inside of him. His hold on Sam tightened as he felt his brother’s finger slide inside of him, it wasn’t horrible, he was just all nerves. His breathing sped up as he started kissing and nipping mindlessly along Sam’s throat and jawline.

Sam considered it for a moment, but he couldn’t get passed causing his brother harm, he let Dean back down, carefully setting the shorter man’s feet onto the floor of the tub and he sat on the side, turning Dean to the wall and pressing him against it. Level with his brother’s ass, he took a moment to admire the thing, licking his lips as he grabbed Dean’s waist, arching his back as Sam pressed rough, toothy kisses down his brother’s spine.

The cold wet tile mixed with the warmth of Sam’s lips on his skin was enough to cause goosebumps to break out all over his skin, making him shiver slightly. The most he’d ever done with another guy was make out and maybe grind on each other a little, but that was fully clothed. Sam was the only person in his life that he could admit that he cared for, and try as he might, he was still nervous as hell - even with his brother.

Dean turned his head slightly and tried looking back at the larger man, “Sam.”

“Mmm, Dean?” Sam asked, looking up to his brother as he took Dean’s ass within his palms, spreading the other man and running his tongue over the slightly worried entrance, tasting his brother’s heat and humming in approval.

“Ah, fuck,” Dean almost squirmed against Sam’s mouth, he’d never really felt anything quite like it and he could feel his cock ache for more, “Nothin’,” his voice was wrecked from just one little swipe of Sam’s tongue, his brother would be the death of him and he was sure of it.

Sam urged his tongue forward, the squishy muscle pushing into his brother, his hands spreading Dean wider, pulling his hips back more, settling the older Winchester against his face. His cock nearly jumped in arousal at the sounds coming from his brother’s mouth, sounds he’d wanted to hear for so long now, and it made him want to just slam Dean against the wall and fuck him raw, but Sam resisted, reveling in the taste of the smaller man; it was enough to keep him back.

Dean had to squeeze the base of his cock to calm himself down, he was pretty sure he  **should**  be embarrassed for the sounds that Sam was eliciting from him. It took everything he had not to shift his hips backwards, “Sammy, please.” He wanted more, needed it, and he wasn’t ashamed to ask for it anymore - because he knew Sam would give it to him.

The younger Winchester looked up through his wet bangs, pulling back before he shoved his index finger inside of Dean, slowly pumping it into him as Sam slipped in a second, the veins of his arms becoming more pronounced as he worked them into his brother, pulling the shorter man’s hips down as he fucked the fingers into Dean, steadily speeding up as he went about.

Dean groaned against the cool tile, one palm flat against the wall as his other hand fisted his length furiously. As his body began accustoming to the stretch of his brother’s fingers, it started to feel better and he could feel himself loosen up, making him ache for more.

“Fuck, Sam, come on,” The older Winchester urged, voice gruff and eager as his cock throbbed helplessly in his hand, “You don’t have to treat me like porcelain, just fuck me already.”

Sam nodded, more to himself, and he stood up, large palms covering Dean’s hips as he drew his brother back. He moved one hand, slick and sloppy up Dean’s spine, pressing his belly flat against the bathroom wall as he arched the shorter man’s ass into the air and carefully slipped himself inside. Though Dean was tight,  **terribly**  tight, the water provided the most efficient lubricant he could think of, and he didn’t even have time to hold his breath before he was sheathed entirely in Dean’s heat.

“Dean,” He gasped into his brother’s ear and laid his forehead against the nape of Dean’s neck, his bangs like thin ropes splayed over his brother’s shoulder blades as he gripped him tight around the waist and began sharp, sudden thrusts into Dean, teeth nipping the skin within reach.

“Christ, baby boy,” Dean moaned, brows drawn tight as he tried to relax himself on Sam’s cock, “You’re big.”

The older Winchester shivered, his entire body was sensitive and anxious for more of Sam’s touch - the younger man’s teeth causing him to gasp and cant his hips back to meet Sam’s thrusts. The position was awkward, leaving little for Dean to hold onto as Sam fucked into him, rocking his body as their skin smacked together.

“Mhm,” Sam panted, mostly through his nose. He shoved Dean’s hips flush against the wall, his other hand moving up, wrapping under his brother’s right arm and over his chest, fingers curling around Dean’s neck as he pulled him back. The younger Winchester ran his teeth along Dean’s jaw, nipping and biting, sucking the skin until it was purple under his lips.

“Dean,” He said, the heave of his chest shaking his brother’s body as he continued to fuck into the shorter man, nails gripping into Dean’s waist, “Goddamn, I’ve wanted this for so long.” Feeling his brother, the warm tightness around him, drawing him in with each thrust, his large arms around Dean, enveloping him as he pressed their cheeks together - it was everything he’d wanted.

“Me too, Sammy,” Dean breathed, his head swimming with just how good this felt, he reached back and squeezed the younger man’s left thigh, “Fuck, me too.”

Dean couldn’t get over how attentive Sam was, his hands constantly moving and roaming the older Winchester’s body, positioning him just how he wanted him - Sam was equal parts dominant and loving, the perfect fucking combination. The older Winchester could feel his dick throb, aching with want, needing just a little bit of friction.

Dean arched his neck a little more, catching the corner of Sam’s mouth with his lips as he reached back down with his right hand, fisting his shaft and then teasing the head of his weeping cock.

Sam lifted his brother’s right leg with his own, setting Dean’s foot down on the edge of the tub and his hand on the older Winchester’s hip moved, fingers joining Dean’s, thumb stroking down the length and rubbing the skin just above his balls encouragingly. In this position, he was almost literally dropping Dean down onto his cock, pistoning his length upwards into his brother. The hand around Dean’s throat moved just slightly, touching his cheek and turning his face so Sam could kiss him harder.

The way Sam was man handling him had his stomach twisted up in knots, it was exciting to not have full control of the situation. Goddamn, he’d hand the reigns over to Sam every single time if he’d be like this.

The older Winchester grunted, then followed up with a stream of curses and heavy breathing, every thrust pushing him that much closer to the edge - the grip on his cock becoming tighter as he nipped at Sam’s lips, panting against the plush curve of them. Sam was going to make him come like a damn teenage boy. _Jesus fucking Christ._

“Ah, Dean,” Sam shuddered against his brother’s lips, the hand on Dean’s neck dropping down and clasping tight to his chest, thumb rolling over the older man’s right nipple.

He reached out suddenly, shutting the water off and moving, pulling out of Dean and turning him around. He pressed their lips together, arms wrapping around his brother’s waist and drawing him from the shower, lifting him and wrapping his bowed legs around Sam’s waist as he walked back into the bedroom of the motel, laying Dean out on the sheets and climbing over him.

“Wanted to see you,” He said as he laced his left hand with Dean’s right, pressing the shorter man’s knuckles to the bed by his head and stuffing himself back into his brother as he covered Dean’s lips with his own.

Dean practically sobbed when Sam pushed back in, his left hand shooting up to tangle in the younger man’s shaggy hair. Their bodies were slick and warm, his aching cock caught between them in the sweet friction.

He was pretty fucking sure that being able to see Sam like this would just cause him to get off a hell of a lot faster, there was no doubt he’d probably embarrass himself. Sam was sculpted, the lines of his body sharp and toned, tall and fucking solid as a rock. The younger Winchester was downright ethereal, a true vision of fucking perfection.

He sucked on Sam’s bottom lip, his breathing becoming heavier as the solid, pleasing ache of release taunted him, “Harder, Sammy,” Dean tugged at Sam’s hair frantically, his back arching up off the bed, “M’gonna come.”

Sam stared down at his brother, eyes dark and hooded with lust as he pulled Dean’s hips back, their skin slapping together rudely, his length slamming into Dean as the older man’s thighs spread, the backs of them sticking to Sam’s flesh. He leaned down, droplets of water splattering over Dean’s throat as he stared up into his brother’s eyes.

He drank in the flush of Dean’s skin, the mess of freckles all glorified and exposed over the bridge of the older man’s nose, his bright green eyes all excited and desperate, the swollen, puckered lips wet with spit. The solid expanse of his stomach was pressed against Dean’s, feeling the shape of his brother’s cock as it writhed between them. Goddamn, it was the most beautiful fucking thing he’d ever seen.

“Do it,” He said, one hand wrapping around Dean’s waist, cupping his ass and pulling his hips up off of the bed. His other moved up, elbow resting by his brother’s shoulder, fingers running through the short, abrupt spikes of the older man’s hair, “do it for me, Dean.”

Dean nodded numbly, mesmerized by how dark his brother’s otherwise bright hazel eyes were - eliciting a long, low moan as the older Winchester fisted the nape of the younger man’s neck and came. His entire body seized, jaw clenching as he smeared the skin between them with his come, his hole squeezing Sam’s length desperately in little spasms.

“Sammy,” Dean murmured, voice thick and words slurred as he clung to his brother’s broad shoulders, lips smearing hot little kisses along the strong cords of Sam’s neck, “Ah, fuck,  _yeah_.”

Sam panted sharply into his brother’s ear, thrusts becoming uneven, stammering and ill-timed as he came, the violent flash of white passing his eyes as he pressed his nose to Dean’s collarbone and his knees slid minutely down the mattress until he stilled and grinned, arms moving and folding under his brother’s back, pulling Dean into his arms. His chest ached from the work out, body stunned and sensitive, and it was so completely worth it.

Dean smirked and carded his fingers through Sam’s hair, pulling it back out of the younger man’s face before kissing his forehead. The older Winchester felt content, his body warm and buzzing, he was relaxed all over - albeit a little squished, from having his gigantic ass brother lay on him.

The older Winchester chuckled fondly, his hands gliding down his brother’s back as he nosed at Sam’s temple, “Knew you’d be the snuggly type,” And instead of saying ‘ _I love you_ ’ aloud, because that was just something Dean didn’t do - he ran the pad of his fingertip across Sam’s eyebrow and whispered, “You big girl.”

“Ha,” Sam laughed and rolled over, pulling Dean onto his chest as he breathed and stared up at the roof, the lazy fan spinning slow shadows over the room, “You’re just glad I did it first, so you wouldn’t have to.” He grinned and pressed a short, breathless kiss to Dean’s forehead, “No more courting me, you stubborn jackass.”

Dean had to physically suppress a gag when Sam used the word ‘courting’, because that was so  **not**  what Dean had been doing, whatever Sam thought - that was a term for couples and shit. He and Sam just… _were_  - there was no term for what they had.

The older Winchester sighed contently though, settling his palm on Sam’s chest as he mumbled, “You liked it.”


End file.
